Care and maintenance of clothing and other textiles has long been a routine and often tedious chore. Washing and drying of clothing frequently leaves clothing with wrinkles or in an otherwise undesirable condition. It is well recognized that ironing is time consuming. As a result, clothes are often used without ironing. Further, it is common for business travelers to routinely place wrinkled clothing in a closed bathroom with hot water running in the bath or shower to remove or reduce wrinkles. Unfortunately, such an approach leads to excessive waste of water and energy used to heat the water. In addition, the effectiveness of this approach in removing wrinkles can be limited by time constraints and can depend on the particular clothing material.